The Witch's House - Alt ending epilogue
by ori0nbeta
Summary: For those of you who just can't stand a story without a happy ending, or like to find loopholes in a sad one. Rated T for some blood and gore (as well as the context game of the story)


Shotgun blasts. A trapped soul, the child killed by her own father. She felt the greatest sadness one can feel at death.

Darkness. It grabbed at her imagination, all she had left at the time. Just the consciousness of her soul, preserved by the half of the body's brain and the magic. "Just for one day?"

WAIT. STOP. I MUST ST-ttttt-AY ALIVE!

Time slowed.

"She said just for one day. That day is thiss-ss- one. The spell requires willingness. I was willing, but for the day. All i must do is survive for today, and it is ove-r I have a cha-"

"My My," Said a black cat, sitting on the twisting planes of consciousness. "You are a smart one, aren't you?" He turned to the side. "She wasn't joking when she said you were quite tenacious, was she?" He looked back. "Well, i suppose I can stick around for a little bit, just for the fun."

Time resumed. Vines.

Many vines coiled around her. They pulled her back.

11:00 P.M

"Maybe I should check back on the house…" thought ellen. "what am I thinking? the house goes away when she dies. It's ok."

She turned the napkin over.

COME TO MY ROOM.

She backed away. Her tea cup fell over. She looked back, there was nothing.

"Maybe I should check back on the house…"

_I have to use the house to keep myself alive._

She lied in bed, put there by her various minions of things in the house that was now loyal to her. Sheets, bundled up as if they were clinging to their mother, were bandaging her stumps of legs. Wax from a nearby candle was going into the part of her head that was blown away like wires. Her empty eye sockets were now filled with glass eyes from dolls. Her body was covered in assortments of makeshift bandages and such that looked ass if they put themselves there.

_I'm not bleeding as much, but my time to live is so very little._

"Viola" Neared the house.

"It's still here. The only way it can still be here is if she isn't dead." She frowned. "Damn her. She can't just accept her fate?"

The door opened. She walked in. Space was normal within the house. She walked to the mudroom, and read the note on the wall.

COME TO MY ROOM.

Ellen walked to the room, knowing that she had nothing else she could really do.

On the bed, the bed covered in bloodstains, lay her body. It was alive. It looked at her.

"S-ssss-o-y-uuhh-oo-"

"Yes, I am here. You are quite persistant."

"Dddd ii- yo-u-kn-ow-"

"What? What do you expect to happen? You're still alive, have minutes left, and you brought me here."

A bloodstained note appeared on the wall. Ellen read it.

THE SPELL OF SOULSWITCHING

The note changed.

GUESS WHAT?

Viola spoke, using a knitted tongue from the desk's spools of yarn.

"Just for one day?"

The knitted tongue fell apart, and disappeared.

"NO!"

The room elongated into a long dark hallway. Ellen was at the far end from the bed.

"Well," The black cat paused for a chuckle. "what did you expect?"

"You lied to me!"

"No, I told you I could make you stop hurting. You lied to yourself. This is fun to watch!"

Ellen screamed in anger and ran toward the end of the hallway. She drew her knife from earlier.

"Sss-orr-."

She reached the end. Time froze. Like looking into a mirror and seeing your reflection wave at you, Everything was different.

"Well, I must be leaving." Said the cat.

"Ellen. You brought this on yourself. I am going to leave now. I'm sorry we couldn't have been real friends." She threw a card down on the bed, and it landed just so that Ellen, in her body once more, could read it using a magic eye left for her by Viola.

It was a letter. Some words were smudged. It read:

Dear -

While we tho-ught there w- nothing left to do for your daughter, we have discove- there -s a med-ine - - city that could be used in therapy to bring her back to full health, and give her a n-m-l life. With your permi-on, I would like to s-ar- treatment soon.

With hope,

Doct- -

Ellen died. The house vanished, and Viola, the real Viola, returned to her father, and tried to return to her normal life.

END

A/N This is my first fanfic ever, so please feel free to criticize, but cut me some slack :3


End file.
